Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special I
is a special episode that is a part of the short anime special series, Mega Evolution Specials. Synopsis Pokémon Trainer Alain wishes to battle every single Mega Evolution there is, and travels around the world to accomplish his goal. He first seeks out Elite Four member Siebold, who he has heard possesses a Mega Stone. Episode Plot A thunderstorm rages, two trainer's different-looking Gyarados and Abomasnow battle each other and fire Hyper Beam at each other, causing a great blast. These Pokémon, along with many more, were being influenced by the power of Mega Evolution. The Mega Evolution originates from Kalos region and is able to twist a Pokémon's appearance and power to a new level. Some wonder if this Mega Evolution is a test for the bond between people and Pokémon. Also, there are questions if every Pokémon has the ability to Mega Evolve. Somewhere, on a field amidst the forest, two trainers face each other. The female notices the male trainer's Charizard holds a Mega Stone. The male trainer knows the female is strong and wants her to prove that. The male introduces himself as Alain, while the female is Astrid, who sends Absol, who has a Mega Stone around its neck. Charizard uses Flamethrower, but the attack is countered by Psycho Cut. Absol uses Megahorn, but Charizard stops it using its claws. Alain admits Absol is impressive, but decides to take this to a new stage. Astrid presses her Key Stone on her earring, Mega Evolving her Absol. Alain sees Mega Absol and presses his Key Stone, Mega Evolving his Charizard. Astrid is impressed by Mega Charizard's dark skin. Mega Charizard uses Steel Wing, but Mega Absol charges using Megahorn and both clash with each other. Near a river, a girl travels with Chespin, but a strong blast causes her to fall into the river. She goes with Chespin to check out what is happening, but trips over and falls into the river. Chespin comes to her to help the girl get up. Mega Charizard repeats Steel Wing, hitting Mega Absol, as the girl and Chespin watch. The girl notices these are supposed to be Absol and Charizard, but look quite different from the ones she knows. Mega Charizard uses Dragon Claw, hitting Mega Absol and pushing it away, then attacks it with a blue Flamethrower. Mega Absol retaliates with Dark Pulse, but is countered, exploded and defeated by Mega Charizard's Blast Burn. Mega Absol is defeated and reverts to its original form. The girl notices this, as well as Charizard changing back, seeing these Pokémon changed forms. Alain hopes to battle Astrid once again, but Astrid wonders if Alain really wants to battle to become the strongest. Alain replies his only wish is to defeat all Mega Evolved forms of Pokémon and be at the very top. Later, Alain eats with Charizard, seeing Absol was well-raised. Alain tells someone to come out, which is the girl with her Chespin. The girl admits she was surprised to see Charizard with a dark skin, thinking it was a new Pokémon. Alain wonders if the girl is challenging them to a battle. The girl denies that, since she has only started out the journey. Alain sees the girl is just a beginner. The girl is Mairin, who nicknamed her Pokémon Chespie. The girl reports she got her Chespin from Prof. Sycamore. She also recalls Prof. Sycamore's Garchomp went berserk, but was calmed down by a trainer named Ash, jumping off to save his Pikachu. She thinks there must be a lot of trust between those two. Alain introduces himself to Mairin, as he wants to master the Mega Evolution. Mairin wonders about the Mega Evolution, so Alain explains the dark-skinned Charizard she saw before was a Mega Charizard. He does not know much about Mega Evolution. He remembers Prof. Sycamore investigating the Mega Evolution and found out the power is contained within the Pokémon, but the trainer uses the stone to unravel such power, through bonds. However, Sycamore knew there are still mysteries, as why do Pokémon only Mega Evolve during battles and change back. Sycamore also recorded the Pokémon's type or ability can change as well. Alain thought such power can become a burden for Pokémon, but Sycamore couldn't confirm that fact. Alain wondered what do other regions have recorded about this phenomenon. Sycamore told him such things have been reported only in Kalos region. Thinking the Pokémon may be telling something through Mega Evolution, Alain set off with Charmander on a journey to collect all Mega Stones. Sycamore allowed him this wish, if Alain reported back continually on. In the present, Alain tells Mairin he was thinking back. Mairin starts asking questions, but Alain refuses to answer them. Alain receives a call from a person, telling him his "next destination". Alain calls Charizard back and leaves, ignoring Mairin's questions. Mairin wonders about Alain as well and jumps, but nearly falls down, since Chespie catches her using Vine Whip. Mairin comes to a ruin, but does not see Alain. Alain is inside and touches a wall, which crumbles. He comes and finds a stone, which pulses, along with his Key Stone. Mairin checks and finds Alain exiting the ruin. Just as Alain was leaving, a man appears, who notices the Mega Stone. The man was also asked to bring the Mega Stone and decides to battle Alain for it. Mairin and Chespie hide, as the man sends a Garchomp named Garchoo. Alain sends Charizard, while the man introduces himself as the Dragon Trainer, Remo. Alain claims he also has a dragon-type Pokémon. Remo laughs, for Charizard is no dragon, so Alain presses the Key Stone, Mega Evolving Charizard to prove that fact. Remo presses his Key Stone and Mega Evolves Garchoo. Mega Garchomp uses Dragon Rush, hitting Mega Charizard. Mega Charizard flies up and uses Flamethrower, hitting Mega Garchomp, who retaliates with Dual Chop. Mega Charizard clashes with Mega Garchomp by using Dragon Claw. Both land down, but in the end, Mega Garchomp is defeated. Mega Garchomp reverts to his original form, while Alain lets Remo know during Mega Evolution, Charizard changes his flying to dragon type. Mairin and Chespie are surprised Alain won again, who looks at the Mega Stone. Mairin follows Alain, even if he does not want her around. Mairin sees Alain is a nice guy, especially to Charizard, so plans on finding more about Mega Evolution and defeat Alain once. Noticing a Flabébé, Mairin and Chespie go after her. Chespie uses Pin Missile, but Flabébé dodges and retaliates with Razor Leaf. Chespin is hit and retaliates with Vine Whip, but misses. Alain advises Mairin to go with a poisonous or confusing move, so Chespie uses Toxic, affecting Flabébé. Mairin is excited and throws her Poké Ball, catching Flabébé. Since Flabébé is still poisoned, Mairin and Chespie go to the nearest Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy heals Flabébé. Mairin wonders where Alain went and is told he is likely at a restaurant, owned by the Elite Four, Siebold. Mairin and Chespin run towards the restaurant, where Alain meets Siebold, the chef. Alain asks for the "unofficial menu" and seeing the Mega Ring, Siebold understands what he meant. Suddenly, Mairin barges in, demanding why Alain left so suddenly, since she is her traveling companion. Seeing Siebold, Mairin is surprised to see him here. Soon, Mairin watches the battle of Alain vs. Siebold. Siebold is surprised to see Alain battles with a fire-type Pokémon against Blastoise. Alain replies he wants to become the strongest with Charizard, who Mega Evolves. Siebold is glad to see Alain appreciates the battle, considering it an art. Mega Charizard uses Dragon Claw, dodging Blastoise's Hydro Pump. Blastoise uses Skull Bash, but is countered by Dragon Claw. Siebold is glad to see Charizard well-raised, but decides to put his own "main dish", as he Mega Evolves Blastoise. Mega Charizard uses Dragon Claw, but is knocked down by Mega Blastoise's Dragon Pulse. Siebold warns Alain Mega Blastoise's ability is Mega Launcher, increasing the power of Pulse moves. Mega Blastoise uses Hydro Pump, hitting Mega Charizard, who endures the attack and flies closer to Mega Blastoise. Mega Blastoise uses Power-Up Punch, while Mega Charizard uses Flamethrower. Both clash with each other, but Mega Charizard uses Dragon Claw, hitting Mega Blastoise. Mega Blastoise retaliates with Dragon Pulse, defeating Mega Charizard. Mairin sees Siebold was too strong for Alain and Charizard. Siebold praises Alain, for even in type disadvantage they nearly cornered Mega Blastoise. Later, Mairin goes after Alain and trips over. Mairin promises to search for the Mega Stones with Alain as well. Alain replies he will let Mairin do as she pleases. Mairin goes after him, but trips over once more. Alain, however, recalls Sycamore's words on how will Mega Evolution affect people and Pokémon, planning on solving this mystery, as more Mega Evolved Pokémon are being recorded. Elsewhere, a man analyzes data and starts smiling. Debuts Character *Alain *Mairin *Astrid *Remo *Siebold *Lysandre Pokémon *Mega Absol (Astrid's) *Mega Charizard X (Alain's) *Mega Blastoise (Siebold's) *Mega Garchomp (Remo's) *Flabébé *Mega Charizard Y *Mega Venusaur *Mega Alakazam *Mega Gardevoir *Mega Abomasnow *Mega Gengar *Mega Banette *Mega Kangaskhan *Mega Houndoom *Mega Mewtwo X *Mega Mewtwo Y *Mega Ampharos *Mega Manectric *Mega Gyarados *Mega Scizor *Mega Mawile *Mega Lucario *Mega Tyranitar *Mega Aerodactyl *Mega Medicham *Mega Heracross *Mega Pinsir *Mega Aggron Move *Blast Burn *Power-Up Punch Item *Absolite *Blastoisinite *Absolite *Garchompite *Mega Ring *Holo Caster *Charizardite X *Charizardite Y *Ampharosite Gallery Charizard stopping Absol's Megahorn Mega Evolution Act I 2.png Mega Charizard X clashes with Mega Absol Mega Evolution Act I 3.png Mairin falls into water after hearing the explosion Mega Evolution Act I 4.png Mega Absol hits Mega Charizard X's Steel Wing with Megahorn Mega Evolution Act I 5.png Mega Charizard X blocking Dark Pulse with Blast Burn Mega Evolution Act I 6.png Alain states that it was a great battle Mega Evolution Act I 7.png Alain meets Mairin Mega Evolution Act I 8.png Alain thinking back to his time with Professor Sycamore Mega Evolution Act I 9.png Alain finds a Mega Stone Mega Evolution Act I 10.png Alain and Mairin meets Remo Mega Evolution Act I 11.png Mega Charizard X stops Mega Garchomp's Dragon Rush Mega Evolution Act I 12.png Mega Charizard X's Dragon Claw clashes with Mega Garchomp's Dual Chop Mega Evolution Act I 13.png Remo not liking that he lost the battle Mega Evolution Act I 14.png Mairin says that it was a great battle Mega Evolution Act I 15.png Flabébé laughing at Mairin for failing to catch it Mega Evolution Act I 16.png Alain giving Mairin advice how to catch Flabébé Mega Evolution Act I 17.png Mairin catches Flabébé Mega Evolution Act I 18.png Flabébé is healed Mega Evolution Act I 19.png Alain meets Siebold Mega Evolution Act I 20.png Mega Charizard X dodges multiple Hydro Pump Mega Evolution Act I 21.png Mega Charizard X emerges out of Hydro Pump Mega Evolution Act I 22.png Mega Charizard X clashes with Mega Blastiose Mega Evolution Act I 23.png Alain thanking Siebold for the great battle Mega Evolution Act I 24.png Alain and Mairin continue their journey Mega Evolution special poster.png Mega Evolution Special poster }} Category:Specials Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes focusing on Alain Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon